


The puppy fic

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: Dan and Phil have to puppy sit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you were expecting anything inappropriate, or gruesome, you are very wrong. Dan and Phil are puppy sitting! Not anything else you creeps were hoping for!

"Dan?" Dan looked up from his breakfast, a piece of toast and jam, since _someone_ at all of the cereal. "Are you in the kitchen?"

"Maybe," Dan replied slightly annoyed, where else would he be at 9 am? The gym? That's highly unlikely.

Phil popped his head through the doorway, "Oh! There you are! I have a question to ask, you. I was looking all over the house for you."

"Where else would I be?" Dan sighed, sometimes the optimistic raven-haired roommate could be so oblivious. "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to annoy you. I'm sorry." Phil smiled his enormous grin, "I have a friend who is going to visit some family members in Wales, but they turn out to be allergic to dogs. And my friend was wondering if we could take the dog under our wing. Like a little child."

"Let me just stop you there, Phil." Dan looked at him, square in the eyes, "You volunteered us, US out of everyone, to puppy sit a dog?"

"He's four and a half months old. He's a big puppy."

"Phil, this is an actual animal, that we would be responsible for, for-wait, how long is she going to be in Wales?"

"Eight weeks."

"Ok, nevermind. Nope. We're not doing it."

"Oh come on!" Phil whined, "It's a dog! You love dogs! Can we please do something you like for once?"

"Phil, no. We'd both probably forget about him, and he'd-"

"NO!" Phil shrieked, "No! If we babysit him, he with not die!!"

"Fine but-"

"Please?"

"...Phil, those puppy eyes aren't going to make me change my mind."

"Pwease?" Phil poked his lip out, looking very pathetic.

"...Phil-"

"Oh, my goodness Dan! I really want to babysit this dog with you!"

"Phil! The final answer is no!"

Phil pouted, and turned around, "Fine." Sulking to the fridge, Phil opened it to realize that the only thing left in there was a sad looking onion and a tiny amount of milk.

"Dan! Why didn't you tell me we needed groceries!"

"I was too busy working on my newest video."

"Gosh, Dan! We are out of _everything_! I'm going to the shop! I'll be back in about an hour."

Phil threw on his blue jacket, and grabbed his wallet, "Bye Dan!"

"Bye bye Phil."

* * *

 There was a loud knock at the door, startling Dan from editing his video. _Phil must be home_ , Dan thought _I better help him_. 

Dan walked downstairs and opened the door to see, Phil's head poking out behind a butt load of paper bags, and...

"Phil. What did we talk about!" 

"Oh come on! Otto won't do anything bad!" Phil was also holding a lease, with a mostly brown puppy who had giant ears, and giant feet wiggling at the end of it.

"'Otto'? Its name is Otto?"

"Yes! It's a cute name, and _it_ is a he!"

Dan shook his head, "Wow Phil. You have gotten yourself in a deeper mess than you should be in." Dan started to go back upstairs, but Phil dropped all the bags and picked up the happy puppy.

"Dan, just look at his face! He already loves you!" Phil brought the puppy close to his face. Dan frowned at it. The puppy, Otto, licked his nose. Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, fine, we can have him over. But you better not forget about him! And, did you drop the grocieries?"

"Oh, only three of those bags were of groceries, the rest are Otto's things! Let's set up his home in the living room!"


End file.
